joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
G-Force
G-Force had 6 super agents. Team G-Force 'Darwin the Guinea Pig' Darwin is a brown male guinea pig with white fur from the top of his forehead all the way down to his belly. He is mainly the top guinea pig of Juarez, Blaster, and Rookie, also known as Hurley. He is shown adorable, brave, and loyal. At the pet shop, an old man commented on Darwin that he was "full of life." Even after Ben told Darwin that his family had abandoned him because he was "the runt of the litter," Darwin still believed that he, Blaster, and Juarez were more than just "balls of fur waiting for their next pellet." It is revealed that Darwin is good at riding a motorcycle from a video game he was playing. Nobody really knows if Darwin is interested in Juarez. Often at times, it is shown that Blaster can sometimes get jealous of Darwin. 'Juarez the Guinea Pig' Juarez is a black-gray female guinea pig with white fur on her mouth and nose, and along to the top of her forehead. On one scene, it is known that she has a Facebook page. Because of the way Juarez looks, Blaster is known attracted to her. When Juarez is speaking to herself as she types to somebody on Facebook, you can hear her say to always keep men that like her guessing. At the end of the movie, when Blaster asks who Juarez really is attracted to, him, or Darwin, she says that she likes it just the way it is, as in when Darwin and Blaster are trying to figure out (guess) who she likes. It is not unknown that Juarez gets her rectangle earrings back on after she escaped from the little girl that put clothes on Juarez. 'Hurley the Ginea Pig' Hurley is a white-brown male guinea pig with white fur on his face, hands and body. His appearance is kind of cute, but he is greedy with food. He joined G-Force when he met Darwin, Juarez and Blaster at the pet shop. His not-so-enemy is Bucky the hamster. Hurley notices a birthmark on Darwin's rump that looks identical to his own and believes that Darwin is his brother, even though he repeatedly denies this to Hurley. He follows Darwin around while overcoming obstacles, such as dogs and the FBI, and helps defeat "Mr. Yanshu," who turns out to be Darwin's former secret agent Speckles. Hurley's nickname is Rookie, according to the badge that Darwin gives him at the end of the movie from Ben. 'Blaster the Guinea Pig' Blaster is a black male guinea pig with white fur on just his mouth and nose. He is madly in love with Juarez. At some times Blaster can get jealous of Darwin because Blaster thinks that Juarez is into Darwin. Blaster is shown funny at some times. He fell in love with Juarez the moment Blaster saw her. His love grew a little throughout the movie. On one scene, when Darwin was inside the fireplace, and Blaster and Juarez were right above him, Blaster asked Juarez, "If Darwin doesn't make it, are you free Thursday night?" showing that Blaster didn't even think about what life would be like without Darwin, and that he is optimistic, which means that he is looking forward for something good to happen. When Blaster, Juarez, and Darwin are about to cross the street, Blaster is talking about their victory, and once again, he tells Juarez that the both of them should celebrate with dinner, showing that he is trying to ask Juarez out again. 'Bucky the Guinea Pig' Bucky is a white-brown hamster with white fur on his body. His worst enemies are Hurley, Darwin, Juarez and Blaster. His only friends are three sycophantic mice. He is first seen at the pet shop with Hurley and the mice (who live in another cage). He insults the G-Force team and tells them to stay on their side of the line. He hates being called a ferret by Hurley and Darwin. However, Bucky admits that he's a ferret in the end when he pushes Hurley through a secret trap door in his cage (which he inadvertently revealed). He prefers to be alone and, like Hurley, hopes to get adopted by somebody. Luckily, his wish comes true at the end of the movie when he is brought home by Marcie, along with the mice. Bucky starts to lighten up a little as well, although he still feels uneasy around such company. 'Mooch the Fly' Mooch is like all other flies, except that he was made by Ben, so he is sort of like a robot fly. He serves as the G-Force team's surveillance specialist. In the beginning of the movie, Mooch is seen using a sensor device to spy on Leonard Saber and his Clusterstorm project. Mooch is later seen when he was trying to wake up Ben to tell him where Darwin, Juarez and Blaster were. Ben thought that Mooch was an ordinary fly, and he nearly squished Mooch by accident before realizing who the fly was. Mooch assists Darwin by giving him the virus-infected PDA, which Speckles uses to shut down his deadly Saberlink robot that he created. Mooch is last seen celebrating with the guinea pigs on a successful mission. Category:Disney Category:American Real World Category:Real World Category:Action Heroes Category:Secret Agent Category:2009 series debut Category:Rated PG Category:Movies